


Uzależnienie

by Hadlathneth



Category: Sherlock (TV), The X-Files
Genre: F/M, FBI, Funny, Gavin? Greg?, Skinner i Lestrade jako starzy znajomi, ktoś jednak lubi brata Scully, wspólna sprawa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadlathneth/pseuds/Hadlathneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mała i zagracona komórka Archiwum X wydała się jeszcze bardziej mała i zagracona, gdy w jej drzwiach stanął Sherlock Holmes. TEN Sherlock Holmes. Ze swoim słynnym płaszczem (pewnie kosztował ze trzy ich pensje), ostrymi jak brzytwy kośćmi policzkowymi i wyniosłym spojrzeniem człowieka, który doskonale wie, czego się od niego oczekuje, jednak myśl ta jest mu wyjątkowo niemiła.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uzależnienie

Mała i zagracona komórka Archiwum X wydała się jeszcze bardziej mała i zagracona, gdy w jej drzwiach stanął Sherlock Holmes. TEN Sherlock Holmes. Ze swoim słynnym płaszczem (pewnie kosztował ze trzy ich pensje), ostrymi jak brzytwy kośćmi policzkowymi i wyniosłym spojrzeniem człowieka, który doskonale wie, czego się od niego oczekuje, jednak myśl ta jest mu wyjątkowo niemiła.

Scully obdarzyła go zainteresowanym spojrzeniem, przez co Mulder niemal opluł się swoją kawą, jednocześnie starając się nie dopuszczać do siebie uczucia zazdrości. Niech sobie patrzy na tego nieszczęsnego Anglika, który wyglądał, jakby wyszedł Michałowi Aniołowi spod dłuta (cholera…), byle później nie płakała mu w ramię, że każdy facet, którego spotyka, jest psycholem.  
O tak, to rzucało się w oczy natychmiast. Powstrzymał się jednak od kąśliwej uwagi na powitanie, przypominając sobie, że „jedno nieuprzejme zdanie i powyrywam ci nogi, Mulder”, jak wyraził się A.D. Skinner.

Niejaki Lestrade (jak to on miał na imię? Gavin? Greg?) był podobno starym znajomym poczciwego zastępcy dyrektora FBI, a przy ostatniej sprawie jakoś ponownie się zgadali i proszę! Od dziś ich pupile mają razem pracować. Pewnie teraz obaj siedzą w odpicowanym gabinecie i zwijają się ze śmiechu. Och, jaki udany żart, ha, ha!

Potok myśli przerwało mu chrząknięcie i zza pana Holmesa wysunął się niższy, niepozorny mężczyzna. On naprawdę cały czas tu był? Mulder zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, kiedy przyszedł, jednak za bardzo pochłonął go diabelnie perfekcyjny detektyw, by zwrócić uwagę na cokolwiek (i kogokolwiek) innego.

\- Dzień dobry – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się niepewnie i wkroczył do Archiwum, odwracając się do Scully, która podskoczyła jak oparzona (taak, też pewnie pochłonął ją pan detektyw) i gestem zaprosiła przybyłą dwójkę do środka.  
\- Myślę, że zostali już państwo powiadomieni, że mamy razem… ekhm… współpracować – asystent detektywa (bo do takiej roli najbardziej Mulderowi pasował) zaczął trochę niezręcznie.

\- To Sherlock Holmes, detektyw konsultant. Ja jestem John Watson, doktor – dokonał krótkiej prezentacji, która jednak najwyraźniej umknęła uwadze jego towarzysza, zajętego skanowaniem wzrokiem całego pomieszczenia (tak, skanowaniem- Mulder niemal widział te prześwietlające wszystko lasery w jego oczach).

\- Bardzo mi miło – odparła za ich dwójkę Scully. – Mój partner, Fox Mulder – machnęła dłonią w stronę Muldera, który nie zadał sobie nawet trudu zdjęcia nóg z biurka. Skinął jedynie głową, rozgryzając kolejne ziarenko słonecznika, na co rudowłosa agentka przewróciła oczami ze zrezygnowaniem. 

\- Dana Scully, również doktor – podała Watsonowi dłoń, a on uścisnął ją mocno, jednocześnie najwyraźniej nad czymś się zastanawiając.

\- Scully? Skądś znam to nazwisko… Twój brat służył w marynarce? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem. Tym razem przyszła kolej Muldera, by przewrócić oczami. Zacznie się teraz ta pogadanka o znajomych, rodzinie… I nie, wcale nic do rzeczy nie miała tu paskudna niechęć, którą żywił do brata partnerki.

\- Tak, Bill. Do tej pory służy – uśmiechnęła się promiennie (zabawne, do niego tak się nie uśmiechała!) i już po chwili prowadziła z Watsonem ożywioną rozmowę.

Mulder skrzywił się nieznacznie, boleśnie odczuwszy brak czyjejkolwiek uwagi i już chciał odwrócić się w fotelu, by znów pobawić się w obserwowanie detektywa, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że tak właściwie… to detektyw obserwuje jego.

\- Zależy ci na niej, prawda? – Holmes uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Ale ona ma cię za nieszkodliwego wariata, nie więcej. Spiski rządowe, UFO… do tej pory tylko to cię interesowało. Wierzysz, że ktoś z rodziny padł ich ofiarą. Ktoś bardzo bliski. Siostra? – jego uśmiech jedynie powiększył się, gdy Mulder z rosnącym zdenerwowaniem podniósł się z fotela.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a pożałujesz - ostrzegł go ostrym tonem.

\- Bardzo proszę. Myślę, że ona celowo cię ignoruje, ponieważ uważa, że jesteś zbyt zapatrzony w siebie i w swoją „prawdę”. Powiem więcej- nikt się temu nie dziwi. W końcu nieraz naraziłeś dla własnych celów jej ży… - detektyw przerwał w pół słowa, gdy Mulder z dzikim rykiem rzucił się na niego przez biurko. Rozdzielili ich dopiero Watson i Scully, przyciągając swoich wierzgających podopiecznych do siebie.

\- Co wy wyprawiacie?! – warknęli niemal równocześnie.  
Jedno spojrzenie na Holmesa wystarczyło, by Mulder-ateista zaczął odmawiać w myśli modlitwy do każdego znanego sobie boga, w tym Elvisa. Jeśli wszystko się wyda, jest już skończony…

\- Och, to nic takiego – głos detektywa był co najmniej kpiący. – Rozmawialiśmy tylko o małych uzależnieniach Foxa. Słonecznik, pornografia…

Scully zakryła oczy, najwyraźniej ciężko przerażona tym, w jakim świetle zostali postawieni. Watson westchnął, patrząc na przyjaciela z dezaprobatą.

Jedynie Mulder, mimo pulsującej bólem rozciętej wargi, uśmiechnął się w duchu. Równy facet z tego Sherlocka. Może kiedyś się dogadają.


End file.
